The Youngest Auror
by tOtAlYhAwTgUrL
Summary: Jade comes to Hogwarts in fourth year and is faced with friendship, romance, and epsecially danger when she becomes the youngest person to join the Order of the Pheonix and help fight dark wizards, even though she might be in love with one! r&r! OCxDM,HP
1. Chapter 1

kay so dis is my first fanfic! i hope u all lyke it... im not rly sure who will have da romance yet (lolz prob draco 3) but i gues wel see sooN!

Chapter 1

Jade was standing in front of her front door as she dugg around in her Gucci clutch for her house key. There it was! She picked up the silver beautifuly engraved key and and turned it in the lock. Immediately upon entering the house she felt that something was wrong. Somehow the house just didn't seem right. Normaly it was such a happy place. She kicked off her Marc Jacobs heels, let down her waist-length, silky, curly blonde hair from its ponytale and marched into the kitchen. There was her mother, standing in the kitchen, looking angered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!" screamed her mother.  
"I just went to the mall to hang out with some friends!" I said in my defense.\  
"YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE!" she shouted again in my face. "I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS. TELL ME, OR DAD, OR YOUR BROTHER, OR ONE OF THE MAIDS!"

She burst into tears and ran up into my room. What was wrong with her mother!? She was being so ridiculous. After all, Jade was 14. The mall was only a few blocks away! And Jade's mother had always trusted her before! Jade flopped down onto her soft canopy bed and continued to sob. She felt so hurt and dark inside. She just wanted to lay there forever and never leave the house again. She pulled up the covers over her cute pink & white aeropostale dress .Suddenly, she heard someone open the door of her bedroom. Whoops, she had forgotten to lock it! She grabbed one of the goose-feather pillows off her bed and threw it towards the door. She heard it hit whoever was there.

"Go away!!" She blurted.  
"Jade, I really need to talk to you about how irresponsible you are being!" It was her mother. Ugh! Couldn't she just leave her alone?  
Jade got up off of the bed and wiped away the tears from her crystal blue eyes. "What do you want mom!?"  
"You are completely ridiculous! I need you to be more responsible! How was I to know you went to the mall!? Someone could have kidnapped you!"  
"Mom I was with friends! I can't believe you don't trust me!"  
"I think I'm too trusting, that's my problem! I have no control over you anymore! You are grounded for the rest of the summer!!"  
Jade became so angry. She felt like she had a raging monster inside her heart. She clenched her hands into fists, and suddenly screamed at her mother, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Suddenly, a red burst of light shot our from her hands and shot at her mother.  
"Ouch!!" Her mother fell to her knees, rubbing her chest where the red light had hit her. "What did you just do!?"  
Jade was shocked. What just happened?? "Are you okay!?" she asked.  
Her mother looked at her with fear in her eyes, and then got up and went back downstairs.

Jade fell on her bed and began to cry again. She had no idea what was going on, and she felt drained from what had just happened. Then, she heard her door open again.

"Can't you just go away!? I want to be alone!"  
"Pardon me for entering at a bad time, but I do have some important information for you, Miss Juddington."  
Jade's heart raced as she heard an unfamiliar voice in her room. She quickly turned around and sat up and wiped away the tears from her eyes. In her blurry vision, she saw an old man with long white hair and a matching beard standing in front of her bed. He was wearing long cobalt robes and half-moon spectables.  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" Jade shouted.  
"Please calm down. My name is Professor Dumbeldore and I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"What?!" She didn't understand what he was saying.  
"Perhaps I can explain… may I sit down?"  
"No."  
"Miss Juddington, you are a witch."  
"What?! How did you get in my house?"  
"I can apparate. Now, let me explain. Some people can do magic, and they are called wizards and witches. Mostly, magical blood runs in familys. But you are a special case. You have magical blood even though the rest of your family doesn't. That explains that incident you just had."  
"Am I adopted then?"  
"I have no idea, but there is a magical school in Britain that is meant to teach students how to use their magical abilities and control them. And since you have magical powers that aren't under your control, it's imperative that you go too."  
"Oh."

It started to make sense to Jade. All the way in Britain, though! That was very far from her home in New York. But… magic! The thrill was inevitable. She wanted to go!  
"When are we going, then?"  
"Hold on, dear. First we must explain this to your parents and make sure they are okay with it."

Jade was momentarily silenced. She really didn't want to talk to her parents right now. She would be so happy just to escape from them! Apparently, her feelings were betrayed by her eyes because then Dumbledore said:  
"I'll take care of it, just stay here" with a twinkling in his eye.

He left the room and Jade realized that she would need to pack! She grabbed her pink suitcase set from out of her closet and started throwing things inside. She packed nearly all her favorite clothes, all of the makeup and beauty products from her vanity, and the numerous hair care and hygene products out of her bathroom. Of course, she grabbed her diary and a photo album of pictures of her friends. They'd be sorry when they realized that she was gone and had never appreciated her as much as they should have.

While she was packing, her mom and Professor Dumbledoer came back into her room. Her mom had tears in her eyes.  
"I can't believe you're leaving!"  
Her mother ran up and hugged her. Jade stiffly returned it and didn't meet her mother's eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I have to mom. I can't hurt people like you or anyone else again"  
"Okay sweetie… I undserstand. Write often and be careful!"  
"Yes mom." Jade responded meanly.

Dumbledore and Jade went downstairs and out the front door. It was now dark out. Jade asked Dumbledore, "How are we doing to get there?"  
"Well, if you are up for it, we'll go by brooms. If not, then I'll take you by side-along apparition. But that is more difficult and can be dangerous."  
"I'll try the brooksticks…" she said with a shaky voice.  
Dumbledore conjured up a shiny Firebolt and handed it to her. "Mount this, and kick off the ground."  
Jade shakily stepped over the broom and kicked off the ground. She felt the most amazing feeling ever! She never wanted to be on the ground again.  
"You think you can make the journey then?" He asked, smiling slightly at her natural talent.  
"Oh yes!" she said. She zoomed around and tested out the speed. Dumbledore was soon up in the air too. "Wow you are really good. Just stay behind me. We'll be flying for a while, so let me know if you need to rest."

He sped off in the distance and Jade soon followed. The wind made tears in her eyes but her heart couldn't be more hopeful! She felt exhilarated and couldn't wait to get there. And the sights below her were marvelous. All the big cities lit up in their brightness, or the quiet country side, and soon the ocean waves in the moonlight.They were riding for so long. It was about 4 hours total, but Jade loved every minute of it. She was a little bit sad when it was over cause she didn't know if she'd ever be able to do it again.They landed in a deserted street in downtown London. It was so exciting for Jade to be in England! She wished she had her camera so she could take pictures of everything! Dumbledore took their brooms and cast a spell with his wand so that they disappeared, which made Jade slightly upset. They started walking and came to a shabby looking pub that Jade otherwise wouldn't have noticed.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, a pub and an inn. It leads to Diagon Alley, the wizard shopping center where most Hogwarts students go to purchase the materials they need."  
"Oh shoot! Professor… I forgot my money at home, do you have a spell that can transport it here or something?"  
"That won't be necessary. Hogwarts can cover the expenses, seeing as how the circumstances are so unusual."  
He took out a pouch of coins and handed it to her. Jade was confused. He was giving her money for school supplies in quarters?  
"That's wizard money. Galleons, sickles, and knuts."  
She understood then, said thank you, and pocketed the pounch.  
"Here is your list of school supplies that you'll need," he said, giving her the piece of parchment, "Of course, all the stores are closed now, so I'll take you to the inn and you can shop for them tomorrow. School starts on the first. You'll need to take the Hogwarts Express to get there on that morning. This piece of paper explains it all," he said, handing her another sheet.

When they entered, Jade was surprised by the warmth it was. Professor Dumbledore walked over to the barman and Jade trailed behind.  
"Good evening, Tom," Dumbledore said to the barman.  
"Good evening, Albus! Care for a drink?"  
"No thank you, but I could use a room. Let's see… 4 nights will do it."  
Tom reached under the bar and grabbed a key and handed it to Dumbledore. "Here you go, Albus. Room 104. Need anything else?"  
"Nope that's fine. Dumbledore took out some coins from his pocket and showed Jade how to count them out and pay for the room.  
Then, he led Jade into the back room. They faced a brick wall. "This is how you can get into Diagon Alley for shopping," Dumbledore tapped a few bricks with his wand and Jade watched in awe as the brick wall split apart and formed into an archway.  
"Amazing!" she gasped.

Then they went up to her room, where Dumbledore used magic to transport her suitcases there. "This is where we'll have to depart, Miss Juddington. I'm very busy as headmaster of the school, so I can't oversee you during the next few days, but feel free to owl me if you have any questions. I must go now, good night and good luck!" And with that, he turned around and with a _pop! _was gone.Jade stood there for a little while, soaking in the enormity of the situation. She was in England, in wizarding England no less! She couldn't believe it. She started unpacking, and by the time she was finished she layed down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

soo what d'ya think!? ill update more as soon as possibul!! lolz it was fun 2 write maybe ill do other ones after dis!


	2. Chapter 2

okay srry itz bin a wile but i waz kinda buzy n stuf so heers the next chappy!

\

chappter 2

Jade woke up the next morning, feeling very fresh and happy. But for a minute, she didnt know where she was in. She looked around, then the memories of last night came back to her. So it hadnt been a dream... she thought as she looked out the window towards Diagon alley. There were so many shops everywhere and they were all selling so many unusual things. She wanted to go explore, but first she thought she should open the letter that Dumbledore had gave her. She went over to her bedside table and picked it up. She noticed that there was a maroon seal and she carefully pried it off to open it. She read: "Dear Ms. Juddington, we are pleased to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. In the second envelope you will find a list of materials that you will need upon entering the school. The term begins September 1st." She took out the second letter and looked at all of the things she needed. She hoped Dumbeldore had given her enough money! It seemed like a lot. But that was okay, she decided, it would be an adventure. She got a shower in the bathroom that was there, and then put on a very cute white miniskirt and a Debs Delight plaid Juicy Couture sweater with her magenta Ellyce Coach flats. She skipped down the steps, waved to Tom, and went to the back of the store where the brick wall was. Remembering how the headmaster had shown her, she tapped the bricks with her wand and the magical archway formed itself in front of her eyes. Her senses were immediately overcome by the wizarding world.

Her first stop was to Ollivanders to get a wand. She had no idea what kind she needed though, and was nervous about what she needed. She opened the door and the bell chimed and an old man peered at her from around a corner. "Ah yes, would you be Ms. Juddington?" he asked her. "Actually I am... but you can call me Jade. How did you know?" "Professor Dumbeldore told me I would be expecting a fourth year student in here. And a first time buyer? How unusual..." Jade felt a little uncomfortable with his interragation, but soon enough he brought out a wand for her to try. She did as she told, but could never produce whatever the wandmaker was looking for. She went through so many different wands without any result. Mr. Ollivander looked ready to give up and soon became nervous. After a very unsuccessful try, he spoke to her, "I've never had a student go through this many wands before..." "Does that mean I'm not magical?" Jade said. "No, no, in fact, I think it means the opposite. You need a very powerful wand... I normally dont sell these, but I think I may have no other option." He went into the back and pulled out a specially engraved wooden box. He pulled out the wand for her to try. "This is willow wood with Veela hair core. I normally dont use Veela hair because it can be unstable... but try it." Jade twirled the wand in her fingers and suddenly a flash of light appeared as the wand rained out bright blue sparks that popped as they fell into another shower of gold. "Marvelous!" Ollivander said, looking relieved. "But this is very unusual... I have only ever sold one wand like that before..." he started staring at her, like he was trying to get information from her brain. "Yes, only ever one like it... but... hm... youre American...? Yes... then, nevermind..." He went over to the register on the counter. Jade paid for the wand and he gave her the box with it because he told her she should take care of it very well since it was so special. She thanked him and walked out, happy to be able to continue. She was about to go into Madame Malkins to get her robes when suddenly a giant silver pheonix swooped down from the sky. A bunch of people stopped and stared at it then started moving to the edges of the streets. It was going so fast that it looked like it couldnt stop. Jade was so shocked by the creature that she didnt move quick enough out of the way and the bird flew right into her, knocking them both over. Shaking her head to get rid of the dust, she stood up and looked at the pheonix. it had bright silver feathers a white beak and white feet. It also had a letter in its beak, and as the bird stood up it dropped the letter in front of her gently. She looked at the letter, and saw that in acid green ink was written the word 'Jade'. Suddenly, the bird flew off in a flash of light.

Jade picked up the envelope, and for the second time that day carefully opened it. Inside, the same acid green writing had scrawled out a note. "Ms. Juddington, I am very sorry to send this letter so suddenly, but I have very important information to give you which can not be disclosed in a letter. Please go immediately to the Kings Cross Station and wait between platforms nine and ten. If you need directions, ask the barman Tom. There will be an Auror there waiting for you to take you to Hogwarts. Do not worry about the rest of your shopping or your luggage, we can have everything arranged for you here. All that matters is that you come to the station immediately. Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore"

ooh cliffhanger! who noz wat will happen next!? not til da next chappy!

!!Gabby!!


	3. Chapter 3

so no revuws yet… umm. wow wtf :( !! plz revuw! watevz heres chap 3!

Chapter 3

So Jade went to Tom and asked about the directions to Kings' Cross Station. "Dumbledore wants you at the station, eh? Must be cause yer new…" and he scratched his head, thinking about where the station was. After giving her directions, he explained to her what that an Auror was someone who worked on capturing dark wizards. Then he asked, "Do you want me to come with you to make sure you get there okay?" "No thanks, that's okay," she said and left.

Jade took a trolley to King's Cross Station and waited in between the busy platforms of nine and ten. She looked around, but didn't see anyone that looked like a wizard or witch. She sighed and leaned against a nearby piller. She should have at least brought something to do. She thought of texting her friends on her cell phone, but though better of it. She wanted to distance herself from that world entirely. Suddenly, a figure came up to her side and grabbed her around her upper arm tightly! Before she could react, the person, clothed in all black and wearing a mask, dragged her to the other side of the column and pushed her through. She tumbled through to the other side and landed sharply on the hard tile floor. The other person landed on top of her and quickly rolled off and stood up. When Jade could open her eyes, she saw what looked like another train station, but deserted. There was a metal sign that read "Hogwarts Train", but the train was not there. The other person clothed in black called out "Ive got her!" and his voice echoed through out the station. Suddenly, 5 other masked figures and 1 person unmasked appeared in a flash of light and green smoke. The original figure fell in line with the other 5 like him, and the 1 unmasked person was their leader. The leader stepped up closer to her, with his group following behind him in unison. Jade slowly got up to her feet and backed away, frightened and confuzed. "Look what we have here…" spoke the leader, with a hissing, high-pitched voice, "a disgusting little mudblood who fell into our trap, scared and alone, hoping that her precious Dumbledore and company will come to rescue her!" Jade was angry at his mocking tone and yelled fiercely, "Im not afraid of you! The fact that you have to resort to tricks like this proves that your weak!" Then, one of the masked figures nearest to the leader pulled out her wand and shouted, "TAKE THAT BACK! You can not speak to Lord Voldemort in that way you pathetic repugnant mudblood scam!!" Then the leader, Lord Voldemorr, turned and said, "Patience, Bella… you can not forget the plan…" and he took a hold of her that had the wand, lowering it. Apparently the touch caused great pain to Bella, because she was writhing in agony but didnt make a sound to offend her master. Jade remembered that she also had her wand with her (the one thing she brought), and she swiftly took it out but kept it by her side. Another one of the death eaters, in a cold voice, started to laugh at her. "Master, look, she takes out her wand! Worthless mudblood thinking she can do magic to harm us!" and several other death eaters laughed along with him. Only Voldemort and Bella remained stony faced, looking at her wand with what appeared to be determination. "Master…" Bealla said. "Yes… I see it too." Responded Lord Voldemort. Jade took a nervous glance down at her own wand. What did they mean? Was their something wrong with it? No, or else Bella and Voldemore would be laughing at her as well. They almost looked… scared. Gripping it tightly, with her heart in her chest, she pointed the wand at the group. Lord Voldemort's face quickly changed, but immediately went bask to being mask like. He said to her, "Please, let me explain. We arranged this meeting so that we could talk to you. Please excuse the manners of my… companions. Jade, we know you are very powerful. You could be the most powerful witch of your time… and I stress 'could'. Studying with that incompetent fool Dumbledore, you'll go nowhere. But come with us… and you could do great things. Greater things than you could ever dream. This," he said, gesturing to his gang, "is only a fraction of my legion. Join us and you could control them too… with me. We grant power to the most powerful, Jade." She hesitated. Was it really true? She wanted her magic to live up to its greatest potential. Was Dumbeldore really imcompetent? Hadn't all those people greeted him and treated him with great respect, like he was a great man? But he had left her in Diagon Alley alone, with nothing to protect her.

Shaking on the inside and unsure of what to do, Jade slowly said, "Tell me more."

dun dun dun!! ahh wat will she due!? i geuss ull haf 2 wate til next tyme!!

!!Gabby!! plz ruviw!!


	4. Chapter 4

so i waz gona wate til dis weekind 2 updat but lyke we haf a day off frum skewl tomorror i dun no y!! sum holday or sumten idk!

o also i wz put in too C2 tings.. wat r dey? dey r both 4 sumten called mary sues? idk wat dis is.. is it lyke a prize or sumten? w/e... here is da new chappy + are fave chappy gets introduced! (bahaa get it chappy lyke england dude!?)

Chapter 4

All of the sudden, Draco busted into the room. "Wait, don't say anything Jade!" he screamed. Jade turned around quickly. She saw a tall, extremely handsome boy about her age standing by the entrance to the platform (A/N: the pillar member?) Jade wondered how he knew her name. "Who are you?" she asked. He had blond hair and gray eyes (A/N: but she couldnt see them cause she was far away) and was slightly out of breath, he looked like he had been running and his hair was out of place. "Jade, you can't go to their side! I love you and I want to protect you!" Jade was very confused "I'm confused" she said and so he began to explain. "I saw you in Diagon Aleey and thought you were the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen and I knew that I could never be parted from you. I looked into your eyes, even though you didn't notice me, and they were so captivating that I had to find out who you were. I lost you in a crowd though, and by the time I got to the Leaky Cauldron, you were gone and Tom told me about you coming here. But I knew it was a trap! I knew, because my father had been talking about this plan! My father is one of them!" he said and then he pointed at one of the masked death eaters. The death eater he pointed to stepped forward and took off his mask. "Draco, how could you!?" "Father, she's innocent! I'm too far within your reigns, but please don't draw her in! I love her and I can't stand seeing her heart!" Jade felt his words deeply within her. They felt very deep and she could tell that he meant them all. She looked at the fear that was in his face and hoped they would let her go. It seemed very painful for Draco to see her hurt, and for himself as well. Draco and his father were both staring at each other intensely with looks of hate reflected in both faces. Voldemort cleared his throat. "You fools, we can not spend all of our time quarreling over your petty family matters!" The two both kneeled in front of him, begging forgiveness. "You will be dealt with later. Jade, asked to hear more about us. Let me tell you that the results will be most unpleasant if you choose another path. We are a group of wizards, great and powerful wizards who are striving to gain the best and only the best for wizard-kind." That didn't sound so bad to Jade. Suddenly, another figure burst through the door. "Jade!" called the figure. It was another person that Jade did not recognize. She was a thin woman with short magenta spiked hair. Instantly, as the death eaters saw the figure, spells started flying. Immediately, the woman disapparated and the spells ended up finding no other target then the walls and floors. Everyone was momentarily silence by this abrupt interruption, but then there was an entire chorus of 'pop!'s and 10 figures apparated at one. All at once, the air was filled with flying spells and flashing lights and screams of the hit targets. The spiky haired woman from before rushed over to Jade and grabbed on to her upper arm. "Hold on tight!" she shouted, and suddenly Jade felt as if she was being sucked through a tiny tube through her navel and that everything was getting compressed. But soon she felt normal again, and opened her eyes to see a dark, old room. It was lit by one torch on the wall, but several figures were crowded into it, all looking worried. When Tonks and Jade arrived, a cheer was let out. "Where am I?" asked Jade. "This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. We are a group of Aurros training to defeat Voldemort." "I don't understand who Lord Voldemort is." "Well, he is the Dark Lord who is trying to control and opress muggles, who are non magical people, and muggle-born wizards, and even half-blood wizards, which are people who have muggle ancestors, because he thinks only pure blood wizards should be in control." "That's awful! I am a muggle-born wizard, I guess, since my parents were muggles." "Well, tonight you might find out that that's not the case." "What do you mean?" "You'll see." Tonks said and then she waited in silence like the rest of the wizards there who wanted their friends to come back from battle.

SOO dat was chapter 4! dat was a long 1 lol!! im so tierd frum writin it lol i cant wate 2 slep!! its so late!! i bin drinkin diet coke (kafeeeen!!) 2 stai up dis late jus 4 u so thank me!! ahaha jk but PLZ REVIW!! i want 2 no how u guyz lyke it!

:!!Gabbi!!:


	5. Chapter 5

umz hai iz gabbi!! woww i stil haven gotin a notha reviw!! no fare!! i rlly want ppl 2 tel me if dey lyke mai store! okaz hers da nex chappyh!

Chapter 5

Some people had just gone into the kitchen to make coffee, when a a pop was heard in the hall where Jade and the others were. They looked up and saw a man who was carrying another man with him. The first man had a lot of cuts and brusies on his face, but the man he was carrying was unconscious and wounded with a large wound in his stomach. All the people in the room instantly got up and surrounded the two, taking care of them and then asking about the battle. "Sirius, what is happening," the pink spiky-haired girl asked. "A lot of the people are wounded, but I think we have the upper hand. Dumbledore and Voldemort are deuling really heavily, but I think Dumbledore is holding back because he doesnt want anyone to get hurt." The man called Sirius was breathing heavily, and the others were trying to get him to rest but he was too worried about his friend who he had carried in. "Just please sleep, Sirius," another told him, "you will feel better if you rest." "I have to make sure Remus is okay!"

Remus didn't look well though. He was deathly pale and Jade could see a sheen of sweat that made his skin look clammy and cold. Cots were being set up in one of the rooms which had been cleared out, and various wizards were attending to the wounded. (A/N: ughz sorry dis is goin so slow i promiss it getz betta soon!) Jade just sat there on a wooden chair, feeling very out of place. No one had bothered to explain why she was there, they had all been too worried about their friends who were battling. She was very confused and felt like this entire night had been completely messed up. Slowly, she became more tired, and started to slowly drift off into sleep... Suddenly, she heard tons of commotion which seemed magnified in noise by her sleepy mind. Her head jerked up to see a huge crowd of people in the hall way. They were all talking as if they were very worried and many people were speaking at once. It seemed as if the battle is over. They had one, but many were wounded. All of the people were either busy talking about what had happened or taking care of the wounded. Then, a boy with jet black hair and glasses sat down in a chair next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "You look like you could use this" he said with a small smile. "Thanks... who are you?" Jade asked, trying to be polite. "My name's Harry. You're an American?" he asked, a little shocked, but extending a hand all the same. "Oh, yeah, I'm Jade." she said, shaking his hand. "I'm kind of confused as to whats happening. Why am I here, and who are these people?" Jade asked Harry. "These people are members of the Order of the Pheonix, and so they are trying to fight Voldemort. They had to save you from him, but they didn't realize it would turn into a battle... It will all get sorted out once Dumbledore comes back. What did Voldemort want with you, anyway?" he asked. "I'm not sure... he wanted me to work with him. He told me I was very powerful... and..." she struggled to remember, her mind was foggy, "he called Dumbledore a fool, and that I would only get somewhere if I followed him." she remembered. "He would say that!" said Harry, looking enraged. "Oh, and... there was something about my wand! He was freaked out by it or something." She took out her wand. It was very beautiful, light wood with a dark base, but there was nothing particularly special about it. "What kind is it?" asked Harry. "Willow wood and veela hair." she said. "Veela hair!? Wow... Ollivander normally doesn't use that... I wonder what's gotten into him..." "No other wand would work!" Jade said a little definsivly. "May I see it?" asked Harry. Jade handed him the wand. But as soon as he touched the base of the wand, he shrieked and dropped it. "What's wrong!?" she asked. "It burnt me!" "What do you mean?" "It stings to hold! It burnt my hand!" He held out his palm, which was an angry red where the wand had touched him. Jade cautiously picked up her wand off the floor. "Feels fine to me..." But Harry looked a bit wary of her, then. Suddenly, with another pop! Dumbeldore apparrated into the room. A wave of noise started up all at once. Everyone wanted to know what had happened. Dumbledore, with a wave of his hand, silenced him. "He has gone. He is weakened, but will undoubtedly heal. We will hold a council soon, but first I must speak directly to Jade."And he focused his gaze on her. "Come with me, please." and led her into another room.

UH OH! Big suspence! who noz wat wil hapen! i tout dis wuld be a gud time 4 harry to meet jade, tho! im not shur if deyll be frends yet... wat do u tink?! PLZ REVIEW!!

:!!Gabbi!!:


	6. Chapter 6

OMGZ HEY GUYS tanks 4 da revuwz agen sooo srry i havn t bin on in lyke forevz skool is SOO hard!!! nd i got da lead in ma skewls musical so im rlly busy rhersin! but lyke i stil got really gud ideeas nd ima right em now LOLL!!

CHAPTER 6

Jade followed Dumbledor into the other room. What could he want with her she thought? He sat down at a table and motioned for her to sit down on the other side. He closed the door an dlooked at her scarily. "Jade, whatever you do, you must not go with the Death Eaters! They are evil and do nothing but bad! They hate all mudbloods and want to enslave muggles!" he said sternly. Jade was terrified but of course remained clam on the outside. "Professor what is with my wand?" she asked, holding it up in front of her. "Your wand, sadly, is a very dark and powerful wand. The light wood and veela hair are designed to make it seem like a beautiful and noble wand, but they are just fake fronts that try to disguuise its true nature. Long ago, it was said that there was a mighty queen who was extremely beautiful and valued above all others. She was a veela, and her own hair was plucked to make her wand when she started training in magic. However, this queen was pure evil. She killed any man that looked into her eyes. Sometimes right then, sometimes a week after it happened, or years later when the man had forgotten it. But this was the wand that committed all those crimes, crimes sparked out of pride and vanity fueled by the lust and envy of others." Jade shuddered. "Into the wrong hands, it can unleash horrible power." "Does that mean i'm evil?" asked Jade. "No, my dear, don't worry you are not evil. I believe the wand chose you because it knows that only you can handle its power." "But, Harry is powerful and he was burnt when he touched it!" she said. Dumbledore looked a little shocked. "Harry is a creature of pure good. Although he has been touched by evil many times, he has overcome it and has magical protection in his blood. You have had lots of dark and horrible things happen in your life, but you still are troubled by them. Before you can turn to light, you have to face these things, and now you'll have the wand with you." (A/N: WOW I NO RITE?!)

so dats all i have 4 rite now sory its short but im buzy wit rehearlsals!


	7. Chapter 7

Okaii so less time haz passed since da last post den passed between da last post nd da post b4 dat, SO I EM GETIN BETTR WIT UPDATING. im stil buzy wit rehersin 4 my skuls muzical since i hav da lead, but hv so many gud ideazz for storiez da i wanna finish dis so i can start dem! i hop evry1 hd gud holidaiz!! so yea HUR IS ANOTHA POSTT I EM SO HYPA

CHAPTER 7

~*!!Recap!!*~

"_Your wand, sadly, is a very dark and powerful wand. The light wood and veela hair are designed to make it seem like a beautiful and noble wand, but they are just fake fronts that try to disguuise its true nature. Long ago, it was said that there was a mighty queen who was extremely beautiful and valued above all others. She was a veela, and her own hair was plucked to make her wand when she started training in magic. However, this queen was pure evil. She killed any man that looked into her eyes. Sometimes right then, sometimes a week after it happened, or years later when the man had forgotten it. But this was the wand that committed all those crimes, crimes sparked out of pride and vanity fueled by the lust and envy of others." Jade shuddered. "Into the wrong hands, it can unleash horrible power." "Does that mean i'm evil?" asked Jade. "No, my dear, don't worry you are not evil. I believe the wand chose you because it knows that only you can handle its power." "But, Harry is powerful and he was burnt when he touched it!" she said. Dumbledore looked a little shocked. "Harry is a creature of pure good. Although he has been touched by evil many times, he has overcome it and has magical protection in his blood. You have had lots of dark and horrible things happen in your life, but you still are troubled by them. Before you can turn to light, you have to face these things, and now you'll have the wand with you."_

Jade stared at Dumbledore in shock across the table. She couldn't believe how well he understood her and her past without barely even knowing her. She had goosebumps. "Wow..." she said outloud.

"I know this can be very scary for you, Jade, but I'm sure once we're at Hogwarts everything will be okay," Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Jade had completely forgotten about Hogwarts. With all this Voldemort business, it seemed completely far to her now, but the prospect of it made her more hopeful. But for now, she was incredibly tired. "Professor, is there anywhere I can sleep for tonight?"

"Of course! I'm so sorry for forgetting. Harry, will you show Jade to her room?" he said to Harry as he led her out of the small room into the kitchen.

Harry went to the staircase with her and led her upstairs, and then through a long dark hallway until they reached a large wooden door. "Here's your room," Harry said.

"Thanks a lot," said Jade, "I'm so tired I could just drop..." said Jade, looking longingly around the room. It was a very large and beautiful room, with Victorian-era furniture and decor, centered around a large four-poster bed in the middle. "Wow it's beautiful!" Jade said to Harry.

"Yeah this house is really nice after its been cleaned up. I'm glad its being used for the headquarters... but now that... well... all this is going on..." he trailed off.

"I don't know what to make of it! I mean, just a few days ago I was a regular 16 year old who was angry at her mom... and now here I'm ruining everything and messing all kinds of stuff up!" Jade bit her lip, but before she knew it, hot tears began to roll down her face.

"No, don't cry! Please, don't cry..." he said soothingly, putting his arm around her waist, "I know what its like to feel in the middle of things. Voldemort is always coming after me and putting other people in danger to get it, and it just feels like the entire world is against you at once. I know what its like. But don't worry, now we have each other, and we can both get through this together." He said, slowly, looking deepy into her eyes.

Jade sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "You really think we can?"

"I know it" He said, and he slowly leaned his face in towards hers and closed his eyes... Jade was so nervous and didn't know what to do...

Suddenly, a person quickly burst into the room. A tall red-headed boy, looking disheveled in his pajamas and overcoat, saw Harry and immediately shouted "Harry! Thank Merlin I found you! I just got here with mum and my brothers, we heard about the fight..." his voice trailed off as he saw Jade and realized what he had just walked in on, and he became very red. "Um, hi, my name's Ron..." he said bashfully.

"I'm Jade, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said very cordially.

"Harry, is she... uh... allowed to be here?" Ron began.

"Jade, you'd better explain your story to him."

Jade told him about how Dumbledore came to her house after she accidently used magic, then was brought to Diagon Alley, and then went to Ollivander's and got her unique wand, and then was lured into a false trap set by Voldemort where they tried to recruit her, and then how Tonks rescued her and the fight began, and she ended up back at the headquarters, where Dumbledore explained the wand's origin to her.

"Woah... so you're even more powerful than Harry or something!" Ron stated in disbelief.

"I don't even know magic!" she shouted defesnivly. "Wait, there was something else... I remember, right when Tonks and I got back here... I told her I was just a muggle-born wizard, and she said that might not be the case! I wonder what that meant?!" she said baffled.

"Maybe you should go ask Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

"I... I don't want to worry him, he must be so tired after battling."

"Don't worry, we'll come with you." Ron said, and Jade smiled at him, making him blush.

They went back downstairs through the kitchen and into the entrance room where the healing was being preformed. Dumbledore was talking in a low voice with another stern-faced witch near Remus Lupin's cot, but when he saw the 3 students he turned to face them. "Something troubling you?"

"Uh, sir, Tonks said that I might not be a muggle-born. Is this true?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I wish I had more time to speka with you about yourself, Jade. We have our suspicions that you come from an incredibly dark and mysterious backround indeed. We are not sure, but there are many circumstances tonight that have nearly confirmed them. When the time comes, and when I have less post-battle mess to clean up, it will all be revealed to you, but you must have patience."

"Thank you, sir." Jade said, and hurried off quickly with Harry and Ron following behind her. "See, he hates me! I can't believe I interupted him like that I am such an idiot!" Jade cried. "I just want to go to bed..." she said, on the verge of tears again, so she gave them both hugs and went upstairs.

Once in her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and crawled into the unfamiliar and cold bed and jaggedly drifted off to sleep.

WOAHH dat wuz a guud chappy i cnt belev harry + jade almstt kissed!! ahaha it jst flowedd it wuz naturel =P okii so i hop dat u guyz REVIEEWW MEEEE PLLEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ and i PROMISS 2 updat az sooon as pssilbe!! thanx nd i hop u r all doinn gud!!


	8. Chapter 8

sigghh ppl keep givin me bad reviews :(! i want fans!! ill try 2 keep updatin atleast once every week so that ppl who like it can reead it nd not give up on me!! i just wish tha ppl who giv bad reviews wuld atleast tell me wats wrong! one person just said it wuz ridiculous nd asked if it was a joke, nd then another person called it dreadful nd sed i shuld delete it! THATS NOT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM GUYZ!! well.. i wont let that discorage me! and if u do hav criticism 2 give, i will honeslty respond! well on wif da story...

Chapter 8

Jade woke up the next day and was confused for another morning in a row. What a mess she had gotten herself into! When she sat up in her bed, she realized that someone had brought her suitcase up to her room for her. How nice of them! she thought. She hopped off the large, four-poster feather bed and walked over to the private bathroom for that room. It matched the Victorian styles of the bedroom and even had a clawfoot tub. She took a very quick bath and then used all of the products in her suitcase to make herself look even more beautiful. She got dressed in a dark blue tulip skirt with a white low-cut shirt and white sandals.

She stepped down the staris quietly and heard many people talking in low voices, and she hoped it wasn't about her. But her suspicions weren't helped as when she walked into the kitchen the adults abruptly stopped talking and looked up. "Um... good morning... is Mr. Lupin all right?" Jade asked. Tonks looked up at her and smiled. "Oh yes, he'll be just fine, thanks to Madame Pomfrey. Would you like some breakfast?" Jade became a little nervous. She didn't know anyone at the table besdies Tonks, and she didn't want to eat in front of them. "Oh no, it's fine... I'm not hungry." "Nonesense! You had a long day yesterday, you should have something. Also, Dumbledore tells me you still need to go school shopping, so you can accompany Harry and Ron when they go today." Jade didn't feel like arguing, so she sat down at a seat on the end of the large table while Tonks made her some toast. Then Tonks introduced her to the other members of the Order sitting around the table. When she set the plate of food down in front of Jade, Jade slowly ate it, but left half of it unfinished when Harry and Ron came to get her before they left. She ran upstairs to get the money that Dumbledore had given her and then came back down.

"So, is it very far away from here?" she asked them, wondering if she should change her shoes. She knew it was in London, but wasn't sure about where she was right now. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter; we're going by Floo," Harry said. "What?" asked Jade. She was suddenly confused. "Oh, don't worry, its easy," Ron said. They led Jade over to the fireplace in another room and took a bag of powder off the hook beside it. Harry reached in the bag and threw a handful of powder into the flames, where they suddenly erupted into a bright green color with a strong smell. Jade gave a little yelp and jumped back, and Harry and Ron suppressed a giggle. "Just step into the flames, they won't hurt you, and then say where you want to go loudly and clearly. Ron, go first," Harry said. "What!? Why me?" Ron asked indignantly. "You're better at it!" Harry said, just trying to compliment him so he would do it. Ron grumbled and stepped into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" he said loudly and clearly, and then he disappeared. "You can go next so I can supervise you," Harry said with a smile. Jade laughed and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" she said and was immediately transported into the fireplace of a store where she saw Ron in front of her. "Oh thank Merlin you made it!" Ron said, and helped her out of the fireplace, where Harry soon followed. The group of three walked into the street and began to do their shopping routine (A/N: im not gonna go in2 dat cuz its sooo boringgg...). However, when they reached Madame Malkin's Robe Emporium, their last stop, Jade felt very anxious about entering.

"What's this place?" Jade asked nervously. "It's just the robe shop, we need to wear robes as part of our uniforms at Hogwarts. Madame Malkin will just measure you and get you a set of regular and dress robes," said Harry. Jade bit her lip fearfully when he meantioned getting measured. Jade knew she hadn't been watching her weight for the last few days with all of the chaos, and she had a big problem with getting measured. Ron saw that she was worried and asked "What's wrong?" "Oh, um, it's nothing. Let's go, shall we?" she said, putting on a fake smile. She tried to hide her obsession with eating, becasue she didn't want people to know she was anorexic. They gave her a funny look but followed her into the store, where they all got measured one by one. When it was Jade's turn, the magical tape measures whirred around Jade, and Madame Malkin wrote down the numbers on a piece of paper, she commented to Jade, "Goodness, you're a tiny thing, aren't you?" but Jade didn't reply, because she felt really self-conscious at that moment. Madame Malkin had to make special adjustments to Jade's robes because she was so small, which made them stay in there even longer and increased Jade's discomfort. Ron snickered at Jane's situation, but she shot him a nasty glare and he went red and looked down at the floor. When they were finally done, they all paid and left, but Jade wasn't talking as much, so they walked back to their original shop and Flooed home in near silence.

When they got back to the Headquarters, they saw that the kitchen door was closed because the adults having an intense conversation in the kitchen. Ron, Jade, and Harry began trying to listen at the door, but suddenly someone opened the door and they toppled over onto the floor! Then they looked up, it was Dumbledore! He looked slightly amused at first, but then his face regained a serious nature. "Due to the situation at hand, we'll be transporting you three to Hogwarts tonight to increase your safety," he said. Jade's heart began to beat faster. She would finally get to see Hogwarts! She was so excited. "So I recommend packing your bags and being down here by 6 o'clock." Jade looked at Harry's watch, it was 4:30. They all quickly went upstairs and began to put their stuff together. Since Jade already had her suitcase packed from staying at the inn in Diagon Alley, she only needed to pack up the stuff she had bought today, and then she went into Harry and Ron's room to hang out with them. They were just about finishing up when she went in, so she was asking them a lot of questions about Hogwarts. The castle, classes, teachers, everything. The more she heard about it, the more excited she became, and 6 o'clock came before she knew it.


End file.
